The Chao Garden 2
by Dusk Fox Altars
Summary: [Oneshot] Shadow hides out in the Chao Garden and thinks about what happened last time... Shadamy


A/N: Damnit! I've had so much coursework lately, that I am falling hopelessly behind in some of my subjects. Hence the lack of updates or new stories. I'm thinking of making a working document of short Shadamy's in one collection, since that's what I've been doing mostly since I joined. However, I do have a Pokemon story saved here and I do have other ideas that MUST be done! Unfortunately, my priorities are pretty screwed up seeing as I have blown off my overdue Media work to write this and upload it...still, keep watching this space as another chapter might be added when I'm not drowning in work ''

* * *

Shadow entered the Chao garden slightly warily. Ever since the…mating incident, he had been very cautious about returning to said place, from embarrassment and worry of bumping into Amy, Amy's Chao Melody, the Chao that looked like him, or any combination thereof. Seeing no-one around, save the flying-Hero Chao from before, he was quick to scale the rocky waterfall and hide away from the edge. As he sat down, he knew he wouldn't be seen immediately from the entrance which allowed him to relax. Closing his eyes he sighed moodily, setting his lunch beside him. The event had and continued to haunt his memory. 

As he tried to justify exactly what bothered him about the situation, it turned out to be the whole matter. Firstly, the fact that Amy had bared second witness. Since she was far more sociable then he, there was no doubt in his mind that she would eventually confide in someone, mostly likely her friend Cream. Unfortunately, the young rabbit had repeated the gossip at the top of her lungs, in a room full of their friends, including the blue faker. According to Rouge (she had seeked him out for her personal entertainment after hearing the story) Sonic had begun to roll around on the floor for mirth with a deeply blushing Amy covering Cream's mouth too late. Needless to say, was extra careful to avoid the blue faker and company since.

Secondly, were the mental images the two Chao had immediately given him. It was obvious what they were – him and Amy kissing. However, it wasn't the first time such pictures had manifested themselves in his minds eye. He tolerated her at first, then became her friend soon after. A small smirk curled onto his lips as he remembered the second hug he gave her. The first had been a surprise for him especially since she had mistaken him for the Faker, had tackled him from behind, and he had been a bit busy at the time. The second time was pretty different to say the least. It had been winter and Amy had given out presents to everyone she knew, claiming it to be a holiday season. Christmas. He thought back fondly, though his expression never changed.

"_Merry Christmas Shadow!" Amy beamed. She was dressed festively, a hairclip decorated with holly replacing her usual red hairband and a warm, cream coat with fur lining cuddling her frame against the cold. The final touch had been an emerald scarf wrapped around her neck and tucked into the coat. She needed it, seeing as a frost had settled over the park where they had met. Shadow however, wasn't anything apart from his normal gear. Amy handed him a plainly wrapped gift. Raising an eyebrow, Shadow opened it to find a fiery orange scarf, soft to touch and the perfect length for him. Shadow looked back up at her, unsure how to react to such an offering, especially when he had little to give back. Amy didn't seem to notice, as she eagerly plucked it from the box and wrapped it around his neck. "There! Now you won't be so chilly in this weather." Quickly thinking, Shadow recalled the flowers that grew just by the fencing, right behind the pink hedgehog. _

"_Follow me." he instructed simply, gliding over to the flora and taking Amy by the wrist. Plucking a handful of yellow, orange and red, he fashioned a makeshift bouquet for the young girl beside him and handed them over. Amy blushed, which confused the male hedgehog a little. But before he could even ask why she blushed, Amy gave a delighted squeal and jumped on him, giving him a firm hug. He flushed lightly, his eyes widening in surprise._

"_Ohh, thanks Shadow!" She clearly hadn't expected anything in return but was evidently pleased. _

Since that day, she had often given him hugs. He noted that it usually occurred after doing her a favor, helping her out of a tight situation or sometimes just as they parted ways. Strangely enough, there were numerous times when she'd appear in his dreams, giving him a sweet embrace. Shadow let off a low growl, frowning at the path his mind tried to take him. At first it had just been hugs, but the imaginings had slowly progressed to much, _much _more then an innocent cuddle or a gentle touch. He shook his head. Those thoughts were to stay in his house, were he could work them off without the trouble of resisting them. He couldn't imagine how anyone would react if they somehow found out that he secretly lusted after the young Rose. They'd probably think he some sort of pervert, which, in hindsight, he might be.

As Shadow redirected his musings sharply back to the problem of the two Chao and not his own desires, he felt a poke in his side. Opening a blazing crimson eye, he soon saw what had poked him. He blinked and opened both eyes to look directly at Melody, a player in causing him such unrest. He frowned at the Amy Chao, unable to help a small growl. She didn't seem disturbed, especially as he recognized that she had to have been there since he had jumped up there for some peace and quiet. Instead she smiled sweetly, in a manner uncanny to Amy. He raised an eyebrow at the Chao, slightly irritated by Melody's presence. She chirped at him, before swaying pleasantly as she pleaded for attention. Sharply ignoring her, he picked up the forgotten lunch beside him and took a bite from a selection of fruit. Rather then a sandwich or similar, he usually survived on what nature provided which today, was an assortment of berries. He didn't focus on the tasty lunch or the adoring Chao, still lost in his own world.

Melody stopped demanding attention, her mission already achieved. She noticed her boyfriend, the Shadow Chao named Casino, smirking at her from a lower ledge of the waterfall. She giggled back at him and turned to join him, having successfully swapped one of Shadow's melon slices for a heart fruit from the Black Market. Casino gave her a small hug and then looked back up at Shadow, a smile still curled onto his mouth. He was clearly counting the number of minutes before flowers would bloom in a circle around the moody, unsuspecting hedgehog. Melody touched his arm and gleefully pointed to the entrance, where a bubblegum pink hedgehog walked in. The windy autumn was obviously treating Amy well – her cheeks were rosy, her hair stroked backwinds by airstream, her eyes shrone brightly and her ever-present smile was wistful and dreamy.

Casino grinned mischeviously, pulling out a second heart fruit as he approached the naïve female hedgehog, while Melody spied Shadow picking up his own fertility-inducing berry, still daydreaming.


End file.
